gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manly Dan/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Weirdmageddon version Opening bill as vampire bat.png Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 muscular father in boat.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 Manly Dan and Cute Biker.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e2 manly dan in lake.png S1e2 fish revenge.png Headhunters S1e3 manly dan punching pole.png S1e3 everyone leaving.png S1e3 The crime scene.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 looking at the ax.png S1e3 manly dan flashback.png S1e3 bicepticus.png S1e3 manly dan pointing.png S1e3 manly dan angry.png S1e3 cute biker.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.png S1e6 Wendy and Dan.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 Manly Dan's finger.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 bear running from chutzpar.png S1e6 manly dan.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 manly dan eating meat.png S1e8 gold.png Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png Summerween S1e12 manly dan.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 this should be halarious!.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 SO MUCH.png S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Blendin Blandin camoe.png S1e20 Gravity falls towns pepole.png S1e20 You lied to us.png Shorts The Hide-Behind Short6 Manly Dan interview.png Short6 real as my beard.jpg Short6 Manly Dan chchchch.png Short6 Daddy's doin a movie.png Short6 Daddy's doing a movie now.jpg Mabel's Guide to Color Short10 corduroys flannel.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 kegs of MEAT.png Into the Bunker S2e2 cutaway dan.png The Golf War S2e3 crowd shot2.png Sock Opera S2e4 crowd angry.png S2e4 crowd leaving.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 bobbleheads.png S2e6 agent powers.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 gompers has nums.png S2e10 great.png Not What He Seems S2e11 dan truck.png S2e11 dan dead eyed stare.png S2e11 road rage.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 making of shack.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 all ears.jpg S2e14 vingere key.jpg S2e14 manly dan.jpg S2e14 boing stan.jpg S2e14 stan jumps.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 run for it.jpg S2e14 vote pines.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 ducklings.png S2e15 Bill's next pawn 7.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 Watching.png S2e18 watching back.png S2e18 watching town2.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 punch.png S2e18 torn mailbox.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Durland zapped.png S2e18 Gleeful wife.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 probably what bill wants.png S2e19 Manly Dan screams.png S2e19 Living in a lie.png S2e19 Sprott screams.png S2e19 turned to stone.png S2e19 Frozen human agony3.png S2e19 Frozen human agony4.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Corduroy family frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 hooked.png S2e20 ready for group hug.png S2e20 Corduroy reunion.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 Ford to other residents.png S2e20 the rest of you get out.png S2e20 the rest of you get out 2.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 You've helped everyone here.png S2e20 Blubbs and Durland with canon.png S2e20 stan has an annoucement.png S2e20 everyone gasps.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 Soos realizes his dream.png S2e20 everyone cheering.png S2e20 mystery shack at the party.png Games Fright Night FN Manly Dan.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge : Mabel - Aoshima.gif Game-Rumble's Revenge Manly Dan.png Miscellaneous SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries